What's Good For Me
by Saint Ann
Summary: Ginny is tired of getting hurt by many boys, but what happens when the least of them that she thought would sure hurt her instead makes her feel...good. DMGW
1. No Queen Of Hearts

**What's Good For Me**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 1: "No Queen Of Hearts"**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, but IF SHE DOESN'T BRING SIRIUS BACK SHE WILL BE HISTORY!!! -panting- Thank you! **

**A/N** **Hello! I hope you like my first D/G fic! The whole story is from Ginny's POV, enjoy! Song performed by Lucy Woodward.**

**NOTE: This story was made BEFORE book 6: Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince came out. So if you see some things OOC it's because of that. Thank you.**

**Summary:** **Ginny is tired of getting hurt by many boys, but what happens when the least of them that she thought would sure hurt her instead makes her feel...good.**

* * *

_"I ain't no queen of hearts _

_I go through stages _

_I fall in love _

_Then complicate it;_

_Yeah, you know the feeling._

_Without much hope _

_Just blind ambition _

_Pretending that there's _

_Something missing _

_I've always kept _

_Believing, that..."_

* * *

_Fuck my life...always been Miss Nice Girl...well, not anymore! I know I'm not perfect, but hey! I don't deserve to be treated like shite! People always stepping on my foot, spitting on my face and hurting me as if I didn't have feelings. I know I'm not that great of a kisser, but at least I try! And besides, that's not all there is to a relationship! Just snogging and __**getting in your sacks!**__ Most of all it is about trust, loyalty and friendship...I'm getting tired of blokes hurting me...but then again, I ain't no queen of hearts...  
_

"Ginny! Wake up!" a voice called at my name while shaking me.

_Bloody hell...just 5 more minutes..._

I mumbled in my sleep as I just turned to the other side without opening my eyes and never waking up.

"WAKE-UP!!!" Hermione yelled stomping her foot on the floor.

"FUCK OFF!" I managed to yell as I brought my pillow to my face.

"Ginevra Weasley! Mind your language!"

_Merlin, she just HAS to stop spending time with my mum! She's starting to sound exactly like her...  
_  
I intended to go back to sleep again, when I felt it...I gasped..._  
_  
_Was it me? Or did she just spank my buttocks? _

_Ooh, how I hate that!_

I slowly sat on the bed looking at my best friend with a glare "if looks could kill", she'd already be dead; as she gave me a look of satisfaction and a smile on her face.

"I knew you were going to wake up by that!" 17-years-old Hermione grinned. "Here. Your robes, your towel and try taking a bath in no more than 10 minutes. I'll be waiting..."

"Yes, mum..." I muttered as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Very funny Ginny, now don't stay too long!"

Mmmm... Nice warm bath... it was good while it lasted because Hermione kept banging on the door...

Now we were walking to the Gryffindor table, where I was greeted by my brother, Harry and my 6th year friends.

"Hey Gin" Ron smiled.

"How do you do, brother?" I smiled back.

Harry smiled at me and nodded, I grinned.

"Hey Harry! Sleep well?"

"Hey...yeah, I guess" He said as our breakfast began to appear in front of us.

I finished my breakfast and stood up.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm late for class... McGonagall 's going to kill me! See you at lunch!" I called back at my brother, his girlfriend and Harry as they waved at me.

I waved back and got out of the Great Hall.

I was running fast and turned a corner, suddenly I crashed into someone and we both fell on the floor.

Pieces of parchments and books flew in the air as I tried to sit up.

"Blimey! I'm so sorry, I--"

I looked up to meet a pair of cold blue/gray eyes...

Draco Malfoy.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N Yay! 1st chappie! Like it? Hate it? Tell me by doing what Mr. Muffles wants you to do: "PRESS THAT RUDDY BUTTON!!! BLOODY HELL!" Mr. Muffles yelled. "Boy, manners, Mr. Muffles" I said. Review please! **

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. I Deserve More

**What's Good For Me**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 2: "I Deserve More"**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter?! B-But...b-but...eehh -cries- -runs to happy place where Ica welcomes me-**

**A/N Hello! What's up mates?! How are you doing?! I hope good! Well, let's not keep you waiting and enjoy! God bless you!**

**Summary: Ginny is tired of been hurt by several boys, but what happens when the first boy she thought would sure hurt her instead made her feel...good.**

* * *

_"More, _

_I thought if I had more _

_I wouldn't get so bored, _

_But everything just leaves me empty. _

_Love, walking in and out of my door _

_Wasn't good enough no more, _

_Well I don't trust myself _

_Life really sucks and..."_

* * *

I looked up to meet a pair of cold blue/gray eyes with my chocolate brown ones...

Draco Malfoy.

"Well,well,well...if it isn't the Weaslette!" Draco stood up gracefully from the ground.

I just looked at him with cold eyes.

He made me stand up as he deepened his fingers in my arms's flesh.

"This is the last day you'll step on my face or I'll--"

I interrupted him.

"Or what?!" I shook his arms off of me and looked at him with a menace stare.

Draco just smirked and in a swift move, his hand was on the back of my neck nearing my face to his own.

"Or you'll be sorry by the end of the week" he sneered.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm not 11-years-old, Malfoy! You don't intimidate me anymore, now let-me-go!" I again escape from his grip as I bend over, took my books, stood up and turned around, walking fast.

"Mark my words, Weasley...you'll regret it!" Draco called out.

_Merlin! Can he get on my nerves! He's such a git! Trying to intimidate me...ha! Not even his two thick gorillas with ant brains body guards intimidate me!!! I could kick they're stinking fat arses whenever I want, even though I'm a girl..._

_**'Cause I'm a Weasley, dammit!!!**_

I entered Transfiguration class fuming, and sat by Colin Creevey's.

"Hi Ginny! How you been doing?! Haven't seen you in quite a while!" he said.

"I'm alright I guess; Yes, it's been a long time" I answered with a smile.

Still don't know how can I understand the words he say, the guy's like that muggle bird...um,  
what's it call? Ah,yes. A parrot. Like that talking so fast...poor thing don't have too many friends...  
probably because of that...the lack of communication.

"Where's McGonagall?'

"Oh, she's looking for something in her office. She'll be here any minute now..."

And in about 5 minutes, McGonagall walked through the class and stood in front of us.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall!"

"Well, let us begin, shall we?"

---

_Was it me? Or did Alezander Rowe was looking at me the entire class period?_

Queer...nah! I don't think so. That guy's the hottest in Hufflepuff, after Cedric Diggory, bless his soul...uh oh, he's coming toward me! Oh bloody hell! Okay Ginny, deep breaths, deep breaths...

"Hello Ginny" his green eyes twinkling as he flashed me a smile.

"H-Hi Al" I stuttered.

"I just...can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um,sure"_ Oh Merlin! Oh bloddy hell! Please help me, oh holly Godric!_

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something..."

"Uh huh?"

"W-Would you...would you..."

"Yes?"

"Would you...w-would you g-go out with...m-me?"

_Merlin's beard! This is not happening!_

"I-I...um,I..."

He looked at me with pleading eyes, then looked at his feet.

"I would love to" I smiled.

He looked up with a surprise look and flashed me one of his grins.

"Ok! Well,um...see you later at lunch then?" he kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I squealed and grinned as I walked every now and then jumping up and down like a little girl.  
pathetic if you ask me...no matter! Heh!

---

"Can you believe Alezander Rowe asked me out?! I can't!" I said excited at my best friend and sister-in-law.

"Yes, Ginny! I'm happy for you! Now, eat!" Hermione said in a exasperated tone.

I had say the same thing over 50 times since lunch have started.

"Who is that Alezander Rowe anyways?" Ron asked in a dissaproving tone of voice.

"Aw, come on Ron! You know him! He's the best chaser and captain of the Hufflepuff team!" Hermione said.

"Oh! That guy! Hm...I don't like him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Figures..." she whispered so only I could hear it; which made me laugh.

"Well, I got to go. See you guys later at supper!"

"Ok, bye Gin!"

I walked out smiling to myself.

I was getting near the dungeons, when I heard something coming out of this empty classroom.

I stopped and looked at the classroom...it was pitch dark inside.

I took a few steps near and looked inside the classroom...

My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing...there was a couple snogging; a dark-haired girl I recognized as the Slytherin snob Serenity Parkinson...yeah, Pansy's cousin...I guess "bitchyness" runs in the family...

And...I swallowed hard as I also recognized the boy...

Alezander Rowe...

I tried to blink back the tears that were beggining to form in my eyes.

"Al?" I said quietly almost in a whisper, but he heard it and looked up.

"Ginny?" he gaped.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** **0.o Aw! Poor Ginny!!! (Now what's going to happen? We'll know very soon...heheheh :p Bye!**

**Someone came up to me and said "What do you want from me?" I said, "Nothing, my love. I just want you to review...so, go ahead and REVIEW!"**

**Click this pretty purple-ish buttom**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. I Know

**What's Good For Me **

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 3: "I Know"**

**Disclaimer: -starts whistling 'It's a small world aaaafter all'-**

**A/N** **Hello! Sorry I've make y'all wait!...HERE'S CHAPTER 3!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, thank you thank you thank you! **

**Summary:** **Ginny is tired of been hurt by several boys, but what happens when the first boy she thought would sure hurt her instead made her feel...good**

* * *

_"First time, I thought but I didn't do it _

_Last time, that's when I really blew it _

_So this time, I'm gonna do it different _

_'Cause I know, I know, I know.  
_

_If I put everything I have into it _

_Eventually, I'm gonna get _

_What's good for me"._

* * *

"Ginny! I-I...I can explain!" he started.

But I just shook my head as I now let the tears fall down freely through my flushed cheeks.

"Ginny..."

But I didn't want to hear any excuse, so I just turned around and ran as fast as I could, away from the pain burning inside..._**Fuck! I'm so bloody tired of this! I think I don't deserve this! I deserve more than this! More! I'm not some toy without feelings that you can play with anytime you feel like stopping by! What the FUCK have I done so this blokes would keep coming into my ruddy life and keep on FUCKING IT?!!! WHAT???!!! Blimey! I don't care now! I don't even wanna think about it! I just want to run from it for the rest of my life! Just running makes life so much easier for me! I can feel free! I can feel like nobody or nothing could ever hurt me again!**_

I ended up in someplace near the dungeons and I just walked into an empty classroom and sat there crying my heart out with my head resting in my knees.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming near but I just ignored them and continued my sobbing. These steps must have heard me...

_No shite!_

SHUT UP CONSCIENCE!!!

_Whatever...wuss..._

_**'Cause **_I heard them come inside the classroom and stopped where I was sitting.

I didn't look up. I just continue crying until I met death...but a voice, a cold voice I recognized interrupt my sobbings.

"What's a matter, Weasley?"

"Mhhhzzzppph" I said between my knees.

"I know you are a Weasley and all, but at least I thought they teach you lot some manners like, looking at the person that is speaking to you?"

_**Argh! Getting ON MY NERVES AGAIN!!! By the sight of it, I think that's how Malfoy affects me! He just likes to see my blood boiling in a heat level that could make me loose my head!!!**_

"I _said _it's _none _of your--!" I cut myself as I now look at his eyes; who I stared in a confuse way when I saw that this once cold eyes, were now twinkling.

"Believe me...it _is_ my business...but no matter...I know..." Malfoy said in a surprising soft tone.

"Y-You k-know? H-How?" I stammered looking deeper into his eyes with my puffy and red ones as I sniffed into my runny and redder nose.

He came closer and whispered as I smelled his sweet cologne.

"I've been watching every step of you since your 4th year..." he smirked.

"S-Since my 4th y-year? B-but, but why?"

_Wow...talking about stalking...the creepy part of this? I don't seemed to mind..._

He came more closer as he bend down and whispered in my ear. This time I could smell his hair...smells like grapes and blueberries.

"Because I fancy you, Ginevra Weasley" his voice sounding kind of _sexy_...wait! since when I considered Malfoy _**sexy**_?!!!

_Since...now?_

**Well, yeah I always thought of him good-looking--**

_Then since ever!_

**Why you--!**

_You were the one who said it!_

**-Sighs- I guess...**

"Y-You what?!" I looked at him surprise.

"I fancy you, Ginny" he said now in a simple tone.

"Wait, wait! No, you don't! You're just mocking me!"

"I'm not mocking you, Weaslette! I _do_ fancy you!"

"I don't even know you! What happened to the Malfoy I knew?!!! The mean guy! Who loathes muggle-lovers?!"

"That Malfoy is a fake!"

I looked at him more confuse than what I already was.

He sighed.

"Look...Ginny, the Draco everybody knows it is not real, it's all a fake, an act so that father wouldn't go all mad at me...now that I know he's dead...I feel free...there's nothing to pretend anymore...I can be me, I can like whoever I want to like ,and I can love whoever I want to love..."

"Y-Your father d-died? I asked again.

Sure, Malfoy Senior was a pain in royal arse but it is a son talking like that about father's death! Not a normal thing...

"Yes, died yesterday in his cell in Azkaban...he was sick..."

"I-I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be Ginny. He was an arsehole with all you lots...then again...he was an arsehole with everybody..."

_**Am I actually hearing what I'm hearing?!!! Malfoy! Saying his father was an arsehole?!!! Merlin's beard! Nobody told me the end of the world was near! I was not ready for it!**_

_Blimey..._

"Malfoy--"

"Please, call me Draco."

"O-kay...Draco" I tested.

What I thought I never see in Draco's face, a true smile flashed at me!

"Yes?"

"Um...if what you say it's true...why fake it?"

"Have you heard anything I just said?! My father could not only disherited me, but also kill me!"

"Kill you? His own son?! Blood of his blood?! Flesh of his flesh?!"

He chuckled.

"And do you think he cared about that?! You lots were right about my father...I don't even know if my father had a heart...if he had one...it have stopped beating...father wasn't like that...he truly did loved once. My mother said, in their Hogwarts years, he was the loveliest person she's ever met...but when the Era of Voldemort started and he became a Deatheater...mother said it was like she had married a complete stranger...poor mum, she suffered a lot...alone in the world. you know...no family...well,none that she wanted to see...just me...that is why my mum is very lovable with me...always sending me sweets and all...now, she's suffering his death, the death of the one she once deeply loved..."

"Oh...I can imagine how your mother must feel..."

"Yeah..."

We looked at each other...I supress a smile...holy Godric! His eyes! They have so much misteries and secrets in it...like their hiding the darkest things and bringing to the front of his retine the good ones...I looked away, I couldn't stand looking at him anymore.

"Well...I...think, I must go...or else my brother will get worry and owl my mum..."

I rolled my eyes from the thought of it.

"Ye-ah, I guess...well...see you around..."

"Yeah...see ya..." I turned around and walked out of the classroom.

Suddenly I stopped...I didn't knew where the bloody hell was I!

"Mal--" I turned around to look once again in the gray/blue eyes of the boy I was talking to a few seconds ago.

"For the last time Ginevra...call me Draco"

"Ugh! And you please call me Ginny...I hate that dreadful name..."

Yuck! I mean! _**Seriously!**_ What was my mum thinking when she put me that name?!!

_Yeah! What?!_

"Allright, we're even..."

"Draco, would you be so kind--"

"To tell you where the bloody hell you are?"

I laughed and was about to say 'yes' when--

"Go straight, turn second hall to your left, at the end go to you right, then go straight...you won't miss Snape's classroom, after that...you know your way..."

"Indeed...um, thanks" I smiled at him.

"Your very welcome" he smirked.

I turned around and followed Draco's instructions.

In about a minute, I was standing right in front of Snape's classroom door, then I turned to my left and minutes later I was in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.

I said the password and entered the common room only to find noone was there.

I go upstairs to my room and change my uniform into my pj's and just let myself fall into my four-poster bed as I was thinking of the events of today...about what Mal--I mean, Draco said...hmmm,he does fancy me?...well, I guess he's just another one on the list, but no matter...this is something different..this is gonna be fun...and interesting...

Brace yourself, Draco Malfoy...

Be prepared...

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** **Eek! Oh gosh! She's gonna make Draco suffer until he begs for more!!! lol! :P Heheheh; well you know what to--**

**Mr Muffles:** **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! -hopeful look- please...?!!! -blinks-**

**Me:** **Er...yeah, that...but just a warning, I won't update the 4th chappie unless I see 5 reviews -mutters- won't complain if I find more too...heh! ) so R & R!!!!**

**Click that most definetly beautiful button!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	4. One Man's Junk's Another's Treasure

**What's Good For Me**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 4: "One Man's Junk's Another's Treasure"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP sadly...only the plot of this story obviously...well, no need to tell more of what you already know...ooh! That rhymes, lol! **

**A/N Hullo!!! What's up?! What's up?! Heheh, well after aaaaall the waiting... finally! Here is the chapter you've been waiting for...So, to not keep y'all waiting; here is chapter four of What's Good For Me :P**

**Summary: Ginny is tired of getting hurt by many boys, but what happens when the last she thought would sure hurt her, instead makes her feel...good.**

* * *

__

"I'm just trying to be creative

But everyone's so opinionated

They wanna tell me what I'm feeling.

'Cause one man's junk's another's treasure

When it's done it's hard to measure

Or keep on believing that..."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as the rays of sun fell onto my face. I smiled to myself 'cause I remembered that it was Saturday and Mr. Draco Malfoy practices Quidditch on Saturdays and then, I suddenly smiled even wider...I had a plan...heheh, tsk,tsk, poor Draco.

I got up from bed and went to my trunk. I opened and searched for the clothes that I wanted to wear on this very special day. Finally, I found them: a gray mini plaid skirt, a v-neck short red jumper and my black leather flat boots calf-lenght.

_**Now, I know what everybody is thinking: "Ginny Weasley, using **__**this**__** kind of clothing? That is **__**so**__** not her". And they're right, it isn't me...these kind of things are what Lavender or Romilda would wear; whom are two gorgeous girls that have the kind of bodies to show their tanned stomachs and legs. Me? I'm just a skinny white girl with "curves" in the right places. Obviously, I have to thank Quidditch for that, my body is not as good as Romilda or Lavender's is, and I know it'll never be. But at least I have an athletic one and for me that's good enough!**_

I grinned and walked inside the loo to take a hot bath and wear these clothes. I let all the water fall on my head and in no time I was feeling more confident. I walked out of the loo wearing the clothes and looked at myself in the vanity mirror I had on my bed-side table.

"Hmm...not bad...not bad at all" I said to myself.

But, we need more comments...a comment from a "man's point of view". Let's see who's in the common room that is a bloke and can tell me what he thinks...

I closed the door of my room behind me and started slowly going down the stairs to the common room,but not completely.

"And my victim is..."

I looked everywhere but it looked as if no one was there...but then I looked on the sitting chair next to the fireplace and there he was...my victim...and it was...well, what do you know?! Mr. Harry James Potter!

I walked toward him and stood there, only a few inches away from him. I stared down at him. He was completely concentrated reading a book called "100 Ways Of Making Quidditch Strategies". I rolled my eyes...well, that's him and his Quidditch...can we say obsessed?

I cleared my throat loudly enough so he could hear me.

"Um, Harry...I was wondering...if, you as a man...could help me on something that only a 'bloke' can comment on..."

Harry never left his reading but at least he didn't completely ignore me.

"Um...yeah, what can I do? That nobody can comment on?"

"Well, if you just look at me for a moment, you'll see what I'm talking about..."

Harry did so...and as he left his reading to look at me his expression of concentration completely changed from a serious face to a wide-eyed, gaping one.

"Well?! What do you think?! Do I look good? Would a bloke like it?"

"I...I...I...Ginny?!" he asked as if he didn't believe it was me.

"Yes Harry! It's me!" I laughed. "Well, what do you think?"

"Well...I...I...I think it's...um...I mean, you look...um...you look--"

But he never got the chance of telling me...though I already knew the answer (I only wanted to hear it from him) 'cause someone in this very moment entered the common room...and you just guess who it was? ...You can't guess?

_I know! I know who the bloody hell was...I mean were..._

_**I know you do! You're my conscience! For Merlin's sake!**_

Hermione and my lovely big brother Ronald Weasley walked inside and stopped abruptly when they saw me.

"What the--?!" Ron started.

"Ginny...is that you?!" Hermione asked in disbelief.

_**Merlin! Why is it so hard to believe it's me?! **_

"Yes, it's me Mione" I smiled.

"Why...why are you--?!"

"And what in Merlin's beard has happened to you?! Are you mad?! Why are you dressed up like that?! No baby sister of mine is dressing like that! You're changing and changing quickly!!! Now! You're not going anywhere like that!--"

"And what if I bloody am?! You can't do anything to me!!!"

"Yeah, well, maybe not me, but mum can!"

"Oh, get a fucking grip Ronald! You're always calling mum for everything! Why not this time you slap me in the face and deal with something by yourself for once in your life?!"

"Well, maybe I will!"

"Well, maybe I'll just whoop you're stinking arse!"

"Ginny! Don't you dare talk to me like that!--"

"Or what?! If you didn't notice, I'm not fucking six years old anymore dear Ronnie! I can take care of myself now! Now see you brother, much love!" And like that, I walked out of Gryffindor Tower.

_**Merlin knows I love my brother but, I just can't take it anymore! He treats me like I'm still a baby he has to protect! I know what happened in my first year made him all "overprotective" . I mean, who wouldn't? But I mean, come on! I'm not 11 years old anymore! I'm almost an adult! I can't have him around all the time...I need to feel free and do what I want...sure, anybody who sees their little sister dressing like I**_ _**am right now would give them a one way ticket to the hospital wing only for the nerve of her dressing like that, it's true...not even**__** I **__**can recognize myself...but this is all part of my plan to catch Draco Malfoy in the nets of a Weasley...**_

Finally, I arrived to the locker room and looked for my broom. I went to the quidditch field and there he was in the sky looking for something...probably the snitch. I laughed to myself by seeing how concentrated he looked. When I was staring at his face I then saw it, the snitch. It was behind him a few feet away from him. I grinned and kicked off the ground.

--

"Where the bloody hell is that ruddy thing?" Draco murmured.

"Looking for this?"

Draco turned around and was surprise to see me there but more surprise by the way I was dressed. He looked at me from head to toe again as a smirk formed in his face.

"Are you ready to learn how you should do it?" I said.

"I don't need to learn...I already know how to..." his smile was devilish.

Then I understood the second meaning of what I said.

"Oh, for goodness's sake Draco! I was talking about how to catch the snitch!"

"That's what I was talking about also..." he smirked.

"Yeah, right" I rolled my eyes.

He laughed as he arranged his v-neck black jumper. He also had the quidditch pants and boots.

"Ready?"

"What do you mean if I'm ready?! I'm the one who should be asking that!"

"What do you mean by that?" I looked at him curiously.

"I mean...the skirt...are you wearing pants underneath it?"

"Of course I do! What a stupid question is that?! And what if I wasn't?!" I smiled devilishly.

"Well..."

"Okay, I don't want to know...the thing is; you're going down Malfoy!"

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!"

Without saying anything, Draco flew close to me and the only thing I could do was squeal, let go of the snitch and put myself upside-down on the broom; in the distance I could hear him laugh.

"You're gonna pay for that Malfoy!" I flew after him as I looked in the sky again for the snitch.

He was also looking for it but more alert than ever. I smiled as I saw his desperation for finding it.

Suddenly he stopped and took a dive towards the quidditch field, I went after him and then I saw it too. But he was closer to it so he extended his right hand in front of him to try and grab it.

"Oh no, you don't..." I said to myself. I flew as fast as I could and pushed him so he fell right out of his broom to the quidditch field ground. I extended my hand but then I felt my broom been pulled hard and now I was on the ground.

I grunted and spinned around on the ground so that my face could see the sky above as I breathed hard. Someone else's breathing got nearer and I looked to my right.

"I win..." he said out of breath.

I shook my head. "No, _I _did" I opened my right hand so that he could see the struggling snitch as I grinned and tried to sit down.

"You cheated" he said quietly.

"No, I didn't!" I stood up and arranged myself as I still held the snitch tight.

"Yes you did...and for that...you're going to pay..."

I looked at him confused by the sudden change in his features. He looked once again like that Malfoy I knew, the mean one.

"Aw come on, Draco...it's just a game!"

"No, it's not...and for that...You're going down!!!"

It was so fast, I can't even remember when I started to run. I only know when I saw him run very fast toward me, I only knew I had to run too.

"Ahhhh!!!" I screamed as I tried to run as fast as I could.

"I'm gonna get you, Ginny!"

"Never!!!"

"Oh yeah?!" he ran faster and he was only inches away from me when suddenly he grabbed me by the waist. I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to struggle; it ended up in vain as we both fell to the ground. He was suddenly on top of me trying to get the snitch.

"You're not going to get it!"

"Yes...I...will!" he suddenly found a way to open my right hand and take the snitch.

"Nooo!!!"

"Ha! Told you I was going to get it!" he stood up and walked away.

"Oh no, you don't!" I stood up as fast as I could and ran towards him and threw myself on his back.

"Argh! That's not fair!"

"And you call what you did to me fair?!" I was now the one on top of him struggling to get the snitch from his hand.

"Ginny...get off--" he could say no more because my chest was all over his face. Because of this, he gave up and let me have the snitch.

"Ha! I won!" I said in a triumphant tone as I sat on his torso.

"Ginny..."

"What?" I looked at him and what I saw made me blush a little; his face was all red and his breathing was harder. But what made me blush even more was when I realized the position we were in.

I cleared my throat and let the snitch fly free around the field. It was now or never Ginny Weasley.

"Hey!" Draco protested.

I moved in his torso as I bent down and whispered in his ear.

"What? You still want the snitch?"

He groaned loudly and put his hands on my waist.

"Don't do that..." he said quietly.

"Do...what?" I asked in a sexy tone as I moved again this time in a circular motion.

He groaned once again, his eyes getting darker.

"That." his voice was now very deep and in his face I've woken the features of desire.

_**Yes! I finally did what I wanted...now the ultimate finale...**_

"Oh...and do you want me to stop?" I moved again more slowly.

He grunted and moved his hands to my hips.

"Do you?"

He could say anything but he just stared at me like he was trying to say what he wanted me to do; I understood...but simply ignored it...afterall_** that**_ was the plan...

"You're not going to tell me? Allright then...your eyes says it all anyways..." And just like that, I stood up and walked away from him, leaving him confused and fully aroused.

I smiled to myself.

_**Way to go, Gin! You go girl!**_

I walked inside the locker room and opened my locker to put my broom inside. Suddenly I felt air coming from the entrance, the door have been closed and locked.

I closed the locker and turned around to see who I knew could only be...

"What is it Dra--?" I was interrupted by Draco pushing me gently and pinning me in my own locker door.

"No one and I say_...no one_ leaves Draco Malfoy hanging..."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N Ahhhhhh!!!! Cliffy!!! What will happen next?! Who knows! Lol! Be sure to check out the next chappie, see ya! And review please 'cause I won't update until I see at least like five reviews P Heh!**

**-Credits-**

**xMischiefManagedx - Wow! Thank you very much! :D Um, I thought I was a little OOC you know 'cause of the whole Draco thingy...but I'm trying my best to keep it a Harry Potter storyline :P and even if I don't, heck! It's a fan fiction! Lol! I'll try to check out your stories and leave nice reviews like yours :) Thanks again. Writers appreciate great reviewers. **

**Drusillas Little Boot - Well girl, I followed your advice and took off the title LoOkInG LiKe ThIs lol! It IS difficult to read. As for the spelling, grammatic stuff, my beta reader checked on it, and it's all good now thank you for saying 'cause I always like a review that tells me where the misspells are since I'm always typing so fast. I always check on the spelling and grammar before updating but there's always a few sneaky words here and there lol! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**0rennie0 - Thank you for reviewing, thank you for at least giving a chance to my story since you're not a G/D shipper like you already said, I'm glad you like it. Again the grammar mistakes were fixed thanks to you and Drusillas by my beta, thanks anyway for offering yourself to be my beta :) that was very nice of you.**

**Pyrate Girl** **– Ahoy matey! Shiver me timbers! Lol! XD Er, thanks for reviewing.**

**xlilypotterx - Yeah! She should slap the hell out of him for doing that to her! No! I will slap him! -slaps Alezander Rowe- take THAT! There...happy?! :D Thanks for saying my story's good, keep reading and you'll find out who's the lucky guy ;P**

**Diza of the Moon -** **Lol! Oh no! He didn't do anything to the freaking bastard...(which now that you mention it, it would have been a great idea) but anyways, Draco knows what happened 'cause he's been following Ginny since her 5th year, he fancies her and he was following her when the thing with Alezander happened, so that's why. Thanks for reviewing! **

**aquapunkchick -** **Lol! Yeah, it's cool...keep reading and thanks for reviewing! :P**

**KeeperofthePineNeedles – Wow! Nice pen name! XD A little difficult for me to read at first but oh well, anyways...omg omg omg! Here's the update here's the update here's the update! Now! Lol! XD So enthusiastic I like that kind of reviewer :P Thanks and come again! **


	5. Really Blew It

**What's Good For Me**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 5: "Really Blew It"**

**Disclaimer: -sings my version of "How Can I Not Love You"- How can I not own you? What do I tell my heart? JK I want to own Harry Potteeeer... JKR: -rolls eyes- -acting like Filch- Oh for goodness's sake pull yourself together!**

**A/N Yay! Finally I'm done! With the 5th chapter of course! :P Lol! Five chapters to go...Well, actually four to write 'cause I already have the last one done! Woot! Go me: D lol! Well, I'm done celebrating or else you'll murder me xD I know you are all dying to know what happens...so see ya later! **

**Summary: Ginny is tired of getting hurt by many boys, but what happens when the last she thought would sure hurt her, instead makes her feel...good.**

* * *

"_More...if only I had more_

_I wouldn't get so bored_

_But everything just leaves me empty_

_Life. Walking in and out of my door_

_Wasn't good enough no more_

_Well, I don't trust myself_

_I'm gonna get stuck and..."_

* * *

I walked inside the locker room and opened my locker to put my broom inside. Suddenly I felt air coming from the entrance, and I heard the door been closed and locked.

I closed the locker and turned around to see who I knew could only be...

"What is it Dra--?" I was interrupted by Draco pushing me gently and pinning me in my own locker door.

"No one and I say_...no one_ leaves Draco Malfoy hanging"

"Oh...and what are you going to do about it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"This." And just like that, his lips were on mine. I gasped in his mouth and tried to push him away but then he made the kiss softer and gentler and I just couldn't help it but let myself melt in his arms.

I couldn't deny it felt good...I closed my eyes and responded.

The kiss became stronger and more passionate each minute that passed and by each minute, Draco made me feel things that I had never felt with any other lad that I've kissed before.

Was it because he knew how to make me feel like there was no beginning and no end?...That there's no time; nothing against us? …Like everything's all right the way it is and nothing's going to change?

...Or was it the way his tongue found mine and now played with each other?

I don't know what it was...I just know it feels nice...like I don't want to kiss any other lips but his...so warm...so soft...

_Wait a minute Ginny Weasley! This wasn't part of the plan, remember?! Come on! It's pay back time!_

I smirked between his lips and sucked gently his bottom lip as he moaned. I pulled out and looked at him, I got closer to his face and licked his lips, then I blew on them and smiled.

"I win again" I whispered.

And like that I once again left him all alone, unlocking the door and stepping out of the locker room closing the door behind me.

"Oh no, Ginny Weasley...this doesn't stay like this..." Draco muttered as he smirked.

--- Monday---

"Ginny! Wake up!"

"Blimey! What is it now?!"

I opened my eyes to see my sister-in-law rolling her eyes.

" 'What is it now?' she says...wake up! You're going to be late!"

"Let me at least take a shower..."

"There's no time...you only have time for breakfast!" Hermione said as she threw my school robes at me.

"Allright, allright then..." I yawned as I started dressing.

--

I sat on the table next to Colin, who also looked tired..._wait until he gets his morning glass of pumpkin juice_...I took a piece of toast and helped myself to a glass of orange juice. As I started eating, my eyes suddenly fell to the Slytherin table.

There he was...in the same place...between his two thick head gorillas; Crabbe and Goyle. I stared at him for a few seconds.

He was laughing at maybe some kind of joke Blaise Zabinni said and then he looked at me as if he already had known that I was watching him. He smirked and did that thing he always does with his eyebrows...that "eyebrow thingy" girls love so much...

I felt myself shiver and didn't know why. I got up, took the glass of orange juice, drank it and put the glass on the table as I walked out of the Great Hall to my first class, Charms.

---

"Ginny, at least eat the mashed potatoes!"

"I told you already Hermione, I'm not hungry!" I said for the fifteenth time that day.

"Gin you'll get sick, eat something!" Ron said.

"Yeah, and I don't want any chaser of mine getting sick!" Harry said.

"You are so annoying...I already said, I'm not hungry!"

"But, Gin--" Hermione started but I cut her off.

"I'm not hungry I said!" I yelled and suddenly the whole Gryffindor table and part of the others went silent.

I felt myself go red when I saw Draco standing as he looked at me and walked out of the Great Hall, smiling at me...

He wanted me to follow him...

"I'm going now...I'll be in the Common Room..." I said as I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall too.

I ran as fast as I could to keep up with Draco, but he was nowhere to be found.

"How could he disappear like that?" I asked myself as I turned a corner and quickly turned left.

I was about to break into a run when I suddenly felt somebody from behind take my hand and pull me inside a dark classroom.

"Dra--?" I was cut off by his lips...so soft, so warm. I kissed him with the same tenderness. He pulled out.

"Yes...it is completely obvious that it is you..."

I smiled as I saw him smirk at me in the dark. I pulled him closer to me and once again kissed him.

He put his arms on my waist while I rested mine around his neck.

The kiss got deeper and deeper until his tongue playfully licked my lips, so I smiled and opened my mouth to let it enter and meet with mine. The kiss became more intense and now our lips looked like they were glued. He then decided to pull out.

He looked at me in the darkness as we both breathed hard, his forehead resting against mine. In the dark I could see his blue-gray eyes trying to ask me something; it was a few seconds later that I figured it out what it was.

"I'm allright...don't worry about me" I smiled as I caressed his cheek. He shivered against my touch as he once again bent over to kiss me again...this time very gently...lips only...I unconsciously shivered in his arms...

_**Merlin! Why does he affect me like this?! How can he make me feel all tingly with the mere touch of our lips?!**_

He let his lips explore mine for a little while, suddenly I felt his hands moving against my body...touching me so right...touching me like I've never been touched before...

His lips went from my lips all the way to my neck.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I pulled my head back to allow him more access...he started gently, planting kisses all the way from my jaw to my collar bone. Then he started licking and sucking hungrily my neck as his hands still traveled my body.

The heat in our bodies was too much to endure...my moans were coming out freely...

He just knew what to do...he just knew how to make it feel...good...

But then everything was vanished, the light coming from the door blinding us and a shadow standing by the door who knew my name...

"...Ginny?"

I stared at the figure and clearly saw her slim outline...and that bushy hair that was so obviously recognizable...I opened my eyes wide as I realized who it was..._**oh no**_...

"Her...Hermione?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N O.o Woot! . Hide Ginny hide! Lol! Whoops! Too late! XD Poor Ginny, how will Hermy react?! Would she tell Ronald Weasley?! How would he react?! . You'll know if you review :P lol Toottles!**

**Credits:**

**Mrs. BoogerSnooger - . Nice name...um, this is fast-paced 'cause is a 10 chapters story and I have it all written already. If I make more love-hate thingy it'll be a 20-30 chapters story and I don't want that, I don't have the time and I've learned that is way better a nice 10 chappies story than a 20 chappies story that people maybe won't read and it'll be for me a waste of my time. I take my story "Hollow" for example, I thought it would be a great one and nobody has read it, and that story I still don't know how it is going to end, but I know it'll be long about 20-25 chapters. So that's why, thank you for reviewing! **

**LoveToRead11- -sighs- How I like good reviewers like you! Like I say "good reviewers make good writers" 'cause it makes us want to write and write, yes I know in the end we're writing because we writers LOVE to write stories. But the reader is what makes the ultimate satisfaction, it's what makes the circle a circle, if there wasn't a reader the "cycle of satisfaction" wouldn't be complete. So thank you and come back! **

**Kam- Well, here you go Kam! Thanks for the review! **

**KeeperofthePineNeedles- Oh! Here's my fave reviewer :P lol! I love cliffys...don't you like them?! -evil laugh- Hehe I know I'm bad...and now I updated and now guess what? -gasps- It's ANOTHER cliffy! Lol! Yeah, yeah I know what you will say..."update"...I'm on it, I promise...thank you! **

**Whootlez- Thank you very much! I try as hard as I can not to make bad grammar or spelling, that's why I have a beta reader Thank you for reading my story! **

**Echo9821- o.O She's gonna get me! HIDE! -runs to weirdo zone- My happy place lol! Um, yes it's true I LOVE cliffies so I made them 'cause I know you'll hate them! xD But that will make you come again and read my story! Lol! Thank you! **


	6. Everything I Have Into It

**What's Good For Me**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 6: "Everything I Have Into It"**

**Disclaimer: Come on! You guys know I don't own it, so let's just cut this part and forget about it for a minute...**

**A/N And here we are! We're almost there people! Just four more chapters to go!!! Woot! Aren't you excited?! I know I am! I mean, if I was you I would, I would be like "Yes! finally I'll know how it ends! Woohoo!" Because I think I will end the whole four chapters today!!! Yay! Go me! Yeah, I'm in the "writing" kinda mood so I must not waste it while it lasts! Lol! I think it's because, guess what?! I'M GOING TO CANADA!!! WOOT! I'M GOING TO THE HARRY POTTER CONVENTION IN TORONTO IN THE SHERATON HOTEL! YAY!!! -dances to the rhythm of the song "I like to move it"- Yay! I like to, MOVE IT:P So, I guess I'll stop celebrating 'cause I know you're all anxious to know what's gonna happen in this chapter so...I'll continue on celebrating in the next four chapters...meh! lol! so, see ya and enjoy!**

**Summary: Ginny is tired of getting hurt by many boys, but what happens when the last she thought would sure hurt her, instead makes her feel...good.**

* * *

_"First time, I thought but I didn't do it_

_Last time, that's when I really blew it_

_So this time, I'm gonna do it different_

_'Cause I know, I know, I know._

_If I put everything I have into it_

_Eventually,I'm gonna get _

_What's good for me"_

* * *

The heat in our bodies was too much to endure...my moans were coming out freely...

He just knew what to do...he just knew how to make it feel...good...

But then everything vanished, the light coming from the door blinding us and a shadow standing by the door who knew my name...

"...Ginny?"

I stared at the figure and clearly saw her slim outline...and that bushy hair that was so obviously recognizable...I opened my eyes wide as I realized who it was..._**oh no**_...

"Her...Hermione?!"

Both Draco and me stood frozen there and it seems, so was she, until she was the one who reacted and quickly closed the door behind her.

"Oh...shite...I'm so fucked..." I looked at Draco in a worried look.

Draco chuckled.

"What?! Don't you laugh! You don't know how serious this is!!! My sister-in-law just saw us doing naughty things!!! She's gonna tell my brother and my brother'll tell my parents!!!" Ginny said annoyed.

"Gin...don't worry about it, okay? Maybe she won't tell your brother...she knows how "overprotective" he is. She might not want to give him a bad time..." Draco tried to calm me down.

"If you say so...well, I gotta go anyways...I have to do a homework for Transfiguration...so, see ya later" I turned around and was about to leave but Draco took my hand.

"You're not going to say goodbye?"

"Bye" I was going to kiss his cheek but instead kissed his lips as he turned his face at that moment..._cheeky little bastard..._

"Goodnight Gin" Draco said in a whisper as he pulled out from the kiss.

"G'night"

Geez! Why is my voice trembling?! I feel all tingly inside, does Draco really affects me _that_ much?!

I smiled and turned around leaving Draco alone in the dark room as I made my way to the library.

---

I rolled in my bed and rolled again, until...

"OUCH!" I fell from it.

I snapped open my eyes and quickly stood up. I looked dizzy and confuse as if I didn't know where I was.

"What time is it?" I looked around for my clock and opened my eyes wide as I saw the time.

"Shite! I'm late!" I quickly looked for my uniform and robes and started to get dress.

---

I ran to the common room and stopped dead in track when I saw Hermione with Harry talking about something in the corner of the room where the fireplace is. They went silent when they saw me.

Both of them stared at me. Harry was half gaping and Hermione looked as if she have been betrayed. I just ignored them and made my way out of the Fat Lady portrait to the Great Hall to at least drink some pumpkin juice.

I went to my first class, Potions, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Care of the Magical Creatures.

"Okay ye lot, class dismissed for today!" Hagrid said as the whole class went back to their rooms, leave their backpacks and went to the Great Hall for supper.

I was so hungry 'cause I hadn't eaten since breakfast (only that pumpkin juice) that I went straight to the Great Hall with my backpack.

I sat on the table and closed my eyes to imagine what was going to be today's menu.

_Mmmm mash potatoes with gravy, pork chops...and veggies..._

I opened my eyes to see that in my plate there was exactly what I ordered.

_Gotta love this elves!_

I looked at the Slytherin table but he wasn't there...hmm...probably studying for that big Potions test that I heard Neville whining about...

_Oh Draco, you're such a suck up..._

As I finished I then realized that Hermione nor Harry nor my dear brother were around. The three of them must be in the library studying for Potions too...

I sighed and stood up as I drank the last drop of my pumpkin juice.

I walked back to the common room, said the password and entered without looking back at the common room.

I was about to take my first step upstairs when someone called me.

"Ginny..."

I turned around to see Harry, Hermione and Ron standing by the fireplace.

I saw Ron's ears were glowing red and I knew...his ears turned red when he was embarrass, shy or furious...and this time, today something told me that I must go with option C.

"Tell me it's not true...tell me you weren't snogging that git..."

I looked at my brother, then at Hermione...I took a deep breath and put on a pride look.

"Yes, it's true. Whatever Hermione told you it is true."

"I did not! I didn't tell your brother about it! I told Harry and he...told him..." Hermione protested.

"Like _that_ makes any difference!" I said sarcastically.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Ron.

"It doesn't matter who told or not told me...the thing is...you...my little sister... in a empty classroom...snooging a bloke...and not just any bloke...but none other than Draco Malfoy!!!" Ron was trembling with rage.

"So what?! Are you going to tell mum and dad I'm snogging your enemy! Go ahead! Do it! I don't care!!!"

"Oh hell yes you do! You're just a daft little proud girl who thinks you know everything!!! But you don't!"

"Stop treating me as if I was seven!"

"I would if you weren't acting like a slut!"

Hermione gasped.

I couldn't take it anymore...enough was enough...

"I'M NOT A SLUT! IF I WAS A SLUT I WOULD HAVE DONE IT WITH HALF OF HOGWARTS AND I WOULDN'T STILL BE A FUCKING VIRGIN!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"I TALK TO YOU HOWEVER I WANT! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER! YOU'RE JUST A DICK WHO'S RUINING MY LIFE!"

"Ginny!--"

"BUT IT'S TRUE HERMIONE! HOW CAN HE BE SO SURE WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME IF HE JUST KEEPS ON RUIN IT FOR ME! I'M TIRED OF IT! MERLIN KNOWS HOW I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!!! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE THE ONLY GIRL?! AND THAT'S NOT ALL! LET'S ADD THE FACT THAT I'M THE YOUNGEST ONE!!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!!!" I was now crying my heart out and yelling at the top of my lungs.

Ron seemed to calm himself and took a deep breath, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Gin...you know I...we love you...don't you dare say that you wish you were never born...it wouldn't have been the same without you...now, all I'm asking you...is to not see...that...that-fucking-bastard-ever-again! Understand?!"

I stopped crying and looked at him into his eyes as I said with deep loath in my face.

"I...hate..you...I HATE YOU!!!!" I ran upstairs to my room and let myself fall on my bed as I continue crying.

No, I won't let them take over my life, I'll put everything I have into it to be with him...then again I continue to ask myself _"Why do I want to be with him?"_that is a question I still cannot answer but that I hope I can soon...

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N Woot! Yay! I finished! This one's pretty short I know! But I can't give more details, the other two are going to be pretty much short too until chapter 9th which is probably the longest 'cause the big "climax" happens there "Ooh la la" lol! Well, see ya!**

**Credits**

**MaraBoBara- Lol! Yeah I know, I mean it's really not that slow-paced kinda story but I'm doing it like that 'cause I just want to end it and it's going to be a 10 chapters story so not that much chapters to put on the whole scenes of love/hate G/D stuff we all love so much. I've wrote this story a thousand times and I'm kinda a little tired of it. First, I wrote it and it was awesome but they banned me (for no reason) and I had to write it all over again, I didn't save it in my computer or anything (my big mistake xD ) anyways at that time I didn't even knew what the word "banned" was xD lol! I had 15 lovely stories (well, for me they were lovely. But I guess some didn't think the same way...) and just like that all my hard work, gone just like that in a blink of an eye. Then I wrote it like 3 times for 3 different ff pennames 'cause I kept on forgetting the password xD lol! And Draco been yoda...lol! well, if you see it in a way...he DOES act like yoda! lol! Well, anways thank you for reading my story : ) Come back soon and see the end!**

**KeeperofthePineNeedles- OMG! I can now write your pen name without reading it slowly!!! Yay me:P lol! And here we are again! my friend! once again...ANOTHER CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHA!!! lol! But since I've updated you'll be fine...I hope...-bites nails-**

**echo9821- Lol! Don't hate them that much...deep down I know you love cliffhangers :P Please don't say they should be banned, but then again like you said nobody's going to listen to you xD they'll keep doing cliffhangers 'till eternity! Mwhahahaha! Btw, answer to your question about the italic words at the beggining: Yes, they are lyrics from a song which is called like the story "What's Good For Me" and is performed by Lucy Woodward. If you have seen the movie of Amanda Bynes "What a Girl Wants" at the part of her transformation of becoming a british posh lady this song comes out : ) Me likey! Thanks for reading!**

**mysticalwaves21- Well I dunno, I just like cliffies lol! And Gin's still a little confuse about what she really feels toward Draco, she's just making it a game at first but now she's kinda trap in her own game :P And well, now you know how Hermy reacted. Lol! Well, thank you for reading!**

**HyperSquishy- Aww! I like your pen name! lol! Don't feel abused! I haven't hurt you! Not physically...here's the update and it's good you're already an addict to my story! Says I'm doing a good job? :P **

**LoveToRead11- LOL! It IS sexy! Isn't it?! Now you know what Hermione did...what do you think about it?! Hmmm...well, thank you for coming again and reading my story:P**

**darkroses2992- FINALLY! A BREAK THROUGH! LOL! Someone who actually LOVES cliffies! Heh! Don't you just love love LOVE them?! I know I do...it's like you say: they make your imagination run wild, that's why they're so fun! lol! Thank you for reading my story!**


	7. If Only

**What's Good For Me**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 7: "If Only"**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I love it!**

**A/N Yay! Here it is! lol! Let's see if I'm in the writing mood "again" I won't say I'll finish it today...but we'll see :) So yeah...just three more chapters to go...yeah, at last! Woot! And let's keep on celebrating! I'M GOING TO CANADA!!! WOOHOO!!! YAY! -dances to the rhythm of "I Like To Move It"- I like to move it move it, I like to move it, move it, you all like to move it move it. I like to, MOVE IT! xD lol! Prophecy here I come! Canadian boys, be afraid, be **_**very **_**afraid! Puertorican chic, coming yo way! lol! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Summary: Ginny is tired of getting hurt by many boys, but what happens when the last she thought would sure hurt her, instead makes her feel...good.**

* * *

_" 'Cause I don't want to  
Live my life wondering  
If only  
I woulda  
I shoulda  
I coulda  
But I didn't  
'Cause I only blame myself again..."_

* * *

The last couple of months have been great. Draco's such a gentleman once you get to know the real him, the Draco he's been hiding from everyone else and the one that only I know. But, there's something inside bugging me since the fight I had with my git of a brother...that question that I couldn't answer: _"Why do I want to be with Draco so badly?"_

At first, it was all a game, and so I thought since yesterday. But today...I'm thinking...there must be something else besides lust...besides passion...besides the way he seems to know where to touch me...besides his lovely eyes staring back at me...there_ must _be _something_ else...something more deep...deeper than I could ever imagine...something that I've never felt before with any other bloke I've been with or kissed.

Oh..._bloody hell..._

It's couldn't be...

Do I...???

_I think you do, Ginny..._

Have I actually gotten to the point of..._falling in love with Draco?_

Blimey...I'm in big trouble...

Let's see, let's just think about it more deeper for a minute...

If I love him...well, I first wouldn't care what everyone would say about us been together...

I fought with my brother, not precisely about him but it did involve him, he got mad because I was kissing _him _and when Ron told me to never see him again I said I_ loathed _him...

Whenever I get to the Great Hall the first thing I do is look at the Slytherin table to see if he's there...

Everytime I go to sleep I dream about him...blimey! I'm even _daydreaming_ about him!

And I missed him terribly on Christmas...

Merlin's beard! I _am_ in love with Draco Malfoy!

Oh, I'm _doomed_...what should I do?! What should I say?! Should I tell him?! What if he doesn't feel the same way?! Now _that_ would be a big problem...okay, maybe I'll just keep it a secret between me, myself and I.

Yeah, it's better that way...just ignore it and go on with the relationship we have right now...if you can call it a _relationship_...

I'm on my way to the library since Mr. Flitwick dismissed the class earlier so we could make a homework about healing charms, when I walked by the Transfiguration class. I saw with the corner of my right eye a flash of green...I suddenly stopped walking, turned around and looked inside the classroom, the 7th year Slytherins were taking classes with McGonagall, there were also some Ravenclaws. I quickly started searching for a blond head. I spotted Zabini so I searched near him and there he was...with a face which told me he was bored as hell. I smiled but my smile faded when I saw who was sitting beside him. None other than the Slyther-slut of Pansy Parkinson. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation in my insides...

_Jealousy...that's what it's called girl..._

I saw Pansy trying to get his attention but he merely ignore her as if she wasn't there. She then put her hand on his lap and started moving it upward.

_That...dirty...wrench..._

Draco quickly took her hand and looked at her very annoyed and I could see hurt in her eyes.

_Ha! Take that! You scum! _

Suddenly the bell rang, it was time for supper. I then had a great idea as I smiled with an evil look on my face. I ran toward the nearest empty classroom, which was without me knowing, the one where Hermione last found us snogging.

I entered the classroom and waited...I knew he was going to pass through this hall any time now...

A saw a few Slytherins making their way to the Great Hall, others turned the other side to their common room.

Then, I saw him coming...I waited for him to get near the entrance of the classroom...he stopped right in front of the classroom to look for something in his backpack...

_Oh! Just my luck!_

"What the--?!" I heard him say as I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside the dark room.

I pushed him against the nearest wall.

I heard him chuckled.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi there" I whispered in his ear as I slowly passed my tongue in it.

I felt him shiver a little.

"Feeling helpless, Malfoy?" I said innocently.

"Heh! No...not quite..." with a swift move now it was me the one against the wall.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I protested.

"Is it?"

"This is supposed to be _my _game..."

"It's still yours..." he whispered.

I shivered when I felt his hot breath in my lips.

"Mmhhnomhhismmhnotmh..." I mumbled.

"What?" he laughed.

"No, it's not..."

He once again chuckled. "Do I affect you that much?"

"You have no idea..." I said quietly as I stared right into his eyes.

I saw him smirked in the darkness as he slowly bent and pressed his lips against mine.

Here I was again, hopeless in his arms...and I loved it...why?! I dunno...Ginny Weasley loves to always have control...but with him...it's all the other way around. I just love how he seems to affect me with just the mere touch of our lips, or his breath against my neck...

I couldn't take it anymore, I felt like bursting...I wanted him so much...I wanted him to be mine! And I wanted him to know it!

"Dra...Drac...Dra...co..." I said between his kisses.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Imhh...Immhhlo...hmve...mhhyou..."

He suddenly stopped kissing me and he stared right into my eyes.

"What did you just said?" he said with a look of not wanting to be right about what I just said.

"I love you, Draco..." I said looking into his eyes...

_**What...the bloody HELL have I just DONE?!** _

_No good...no good, I can tell..._

_**I promised myself not to say it! But here I go again! Doing what I didn't want to!**_

_Thick head! Thick head!_

He just stared at me with his eyes very open like he still could not believe what he just heard...then chuckled...

"You love me?!"

I looked at him not sure if I should say "Yes, I do" or say "No, did I said that? No, I meant 'I love Yuodraken', the new russian quidditch team".

But he never let me answered. Without saying another word...he just turned around and walked out of the room without looking back, leaving a very confuse me...

----------------------

It's been two weeks dammit, _two _ruddy weeks without seeing him! And if I do...he'll just ignore me or get out of there. And I still don't know what I did wrong...is saying 'I love you' such a _bad_ phrase?! Maybe for a Malfoy it is...afterall he _is_ still one and will always be...but, still I don't think is such a great thing to make me hurt so much...is he afterall, like all the other blokes I've dated? A snog here and a snog there and then "Bugger off- I don't want to see you anymore?!" Yeah...maybe he is like that afterall...

_Why am I so thick?!_

_I've been acting like a foolish little girl!_

_Dreaming that I've finally found someone..._

_Ha! But who am I kidding?!_

_I mean...it's Malfoy we're talking about here!_

_Draco Malfoy! Hahaha!_

_Ginny, you're so..._

I started crying for the 5th time that day.

I don't care why the hell he started acting like that...but this I know...I want to know why?! And heck! He's going to answer me! Even if he doesn't want to! I'll show him not to mess with a Weasley! I'll show him not to mess with_ my _feelings!

"Ginny?! Are you there?!" I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah" I sniffed.

"Loretta wanted me to ask you if you are going to watch the quidditch game or are you still feeling sick?"

"No, no...I'm going...let me change and tell her I'll see her there, okay?"

"Allright then, I'll tell her "

Hell yes, I'm going...today is the match of Slytherin versus Hufflepuff...today's my chance...he'll give me an answer and I don't care if he wants to give it or not!

--------------------------------------

I walked toward the quidditch field and saw Loretta as I waved at her. She smiled and waved back.

"I thought you were going to miss this!"

"You know I wouldn't, Loretta" I grinned at her.

"Merlin, you do look awful...hope you get well soon..." she patted my shoulder "By the way, thanks for coming and showing some Hufflepuff support!"

"No problem" I smiled.

Loretta was my best friend since the second year. I met her at the library and ever since then we've been unseparable; I guess she's a true hufflepuff, there's no loyal friend I could ever pick than her.

"Come on! Let's take some good seats, there! Two on the front row! Blimey, we're lucky!"

We started chatting about the Hufflepuff team and how they were going to kick some Slytherin's rears when suddenly the voice of the commentor came out.

"Welcome to the third Quidditch game. The game of today: Slytherin versus Hufflepuff!"

Everyone started cheering when the Hufflepuff and Slytherin team came out.

"Captains are shaking hands"

Ginny saw Draco shake hands with Hufflepuff's captain Zacharias Smith.

"Ugh! Sorry to say this but I_ loath _that bloke so much. I know he's your quidditch captain and all but that doesn't change the fact that he's a living git!"

Loretta laughed. "Yeah, it's okay...I feel the same way. He _is_ a git"

"And they're off! Hufflepuff takes the quaffle!"

The whole game I stared at Draco which was looking all directions in search of the golden snitch. Suddenly, I saw him stared at his left, leaned forward and flew as fast as he could.

"Looks like Captain Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin team has found the snitch!"

He followed the snitch and I saw the snitch going the way where I stood I instantly looked at him.

He stopped and stared at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but was merely seconds.

Draco stopped looking at me when he realized the other seeker had seen the snitch too and was almost near it.

He flew so fast...faster than I've seen him do before, in mere seconds he was by the other seeker's side; both stretching their arms forward to grab the snitch. Everything happened so fast I didn't know how it happened, both seekers fell off their brooms and where now on the grounds of the quidditch field. I saw that the Hufflepuff seeker wasn't moving.

"Good heavens! Is he allright?!" I heard Loretta said but I was _actually _worried about the _other_ seeker, so I didn't paid much attention.

I saw Draco move as he turned around and his body now looking up, stretched a hand which was in a fist; clutching tightly the snitch.

"And the game's over! Slytherin wins! By 180 to 50 points!"

The Slytherins roared with cheerings as the Hufflepuffs moaned in sadness.

"Aww! That Draco sure can play...I wonder who showed him how to ride like that?"

_I did..._

"You know Loretta, I forgot I have some stuff to do. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, are you sure you're going to be allright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm feeling quite well now actually...bye!"

"See ya, mate!"

I ran toward the quidditch lockers where I was sure I would find him.

----------

I waited until all the Slytherin team were outside the locker's room and entered.

Draco was in front of his locker. He had taken a shower so he was shirtless with some pair of jeans and his hair was all over his forehead; drops of water falling on the floor.

I stared at him for a moment and a sudden urge grew in my stomach but I tried to ignore it and suceeded as I cleared my throat to catch his attention.

He quickly looked my way a bit surprise by my presence but still, he smirked.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I _demand_ to know _why_ the _bloody hell _you're avoiding _me_?! And I want to know _now_!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N And here we are finally! It's 3:00 a.m. and I finished lol! xD Damn! Never thought it would take me so long...oh well, can't do the other two chapters so...you'll have to wait...muahahaha! Another cliffie! Well, what do you know?! lol! xD -imagines been pelted by many reviewers- . Oops! Sorry! I just can't help it! So be sure to come and check it out! This is Saint Ann signing out "I'm no saint, but at least I try!"**

**-Credits-**

**KeeperofthePineNeedles- Lol! Oh well, then you'll feel miffed and miffed all over again until I finish this story then! Lol! xD**

**momo and zuko make me happy- Thank you, here's the update! **

**LoveToRead11- Yay! Thank you! Here's the update. I hope this chapter is as great as the last one!**

**sirvevchick- I hope you were laughing because it's funny, not because it's awful! xD lol! Anyways, thank you...see ya!**

**Nidawi- My friend! You've come! Lol! That sounded like a Gandalf/Frodo scene xD Yay! Cliffies! I know you do like it! Just like me! Woot! They really do lift the adrenaline...sports can't compare to the way cliffhangers make your blood rush! Lol! Yeah I know, I am developing it more (this chapter is completely new, so opposite from the one I wrote back when I have finished this story) and I know you wouldn't like it to be a 10-chapters story (and some of the others might feel the same way) but I've already develop the story until that long and it was a 10-chapters when I first did it so...PLUS I want to focus more on "Hollow" and a new story I'm almost done writing, it's a D/G ship and it's called "Sympathy with the Enemy" so, yeah and you would love to read it and my plans are not to update the story until I'm finish with this one. So, there you have it and thanks for reading my stories, I know you are busy and all. You're a good friend :)**


	8. This Time

**What's Good For Me**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 8: "This Time"**

**Disclaimer: I don't care if I don't own it! I'm going to Prophecy!!! Woot! -dances-**

**A/N Well people, get ready! The finale of this story is almost here...just two more chapters to go (one more chapter to write 'cause I already have the 10th written)...-sniff- I know...oh well, every good thing has to end...to be replace by more good things :P Don't worry guys, this story's almost over but I'll do more D/G ship stories!!! Yay! Like the one I was talking last chapter called "Sympathy With The Enemy" It's gonna be good...-evil smile- I already have it written on a notebook...final chapter almost done lol! I still haven't update that one 'cause like I already said in the last chapter, I wanna finish this one so I can upload that one :) So, to not keep you all waiting ('cause I know you're all very anxious to find out what's gonna happen in this chapter) Here's chapter 8th! Hope you like it! **

**Summary: Ginny is tired of getting hurt by many boys, but what happens when the last she thought would sure hurt her, instead makes her feel...good.**

* * *

_"First time, I thought but I didn't do it_

_Last time, that's when I really blew it_

_So this time, this time, this time..._

_If I put everything I have into it_

_Eventually,_

_I'm gonna get what's good for me_

_For me..."_

* * *

I waited until all the Slytherin team were outside the locker's room and entered.

Draco was in front of his locker. He had taken a shower so he was shirtless with some pair of jeans and his hair was all over his forehead; drops of water falling on the floor.

I stared at him for a moment and a sudden urge grew in my stomach but I tried to ignore it and suceeded as I cleared my throat to catch his attention.

He quickly looked my way a bit surprise by my presence but still, he smirked.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I _demand_ to know _why_ the _bloody hell _you're avoiding _me_?! And I want to know _now_!"

He looked at me still smirking.

"What's gotten into you?! What are you talking about?!"

"Bloody hell, Draco! Don't you bloody play with me! You've been avoiding me for the past two weeks and go ahead and say I'm wrong 'cause I got proof enough to say everytime you see me, you ignored me or walked away! Why?! Why the ruddy fuck you're messing like that with me?! With my feelings for you?! Don't you know that _I love you_?!" I gasped as I caught myself saying the words I denied myself to say...here I go again doing the same mistake...the same reason of Draco walking away from me...

He was now very serious, looking at me. He walked toward me and I caught my breath when he was a few inches near my face. He stared at me right into my eyes.

"Do you really wanna know why I avoided you?"

"Yes. And I don't wanna know, I _demand_ to know!" I gulped as I said these words in a tiny voice.

"Ginny..." he sighed. "Gin, the reason why I was avoiding you was because...I didn't want to hurt you...I mean...for goodness's sake! You're a Weasley! When you said you loved me...I just...thought this would never work...I'm a Malfoy and I'll always be one and your brothers...they hate me...and everything that goes with it, just came to me when you told me those...though I must admit, those were the most three wonderful words I've ever heard. If we have a relationship Ginny...I'm afraid it's not going to work...it'll be very difficult...'cause Ginny, I love you too..."

_Did he just said, what I think he just said?!_

_Oh bugger...he did! He actually did! He loves me too! _

_This calls for a moment of squeeing time!_

_Squeeeeee squeeee squeeeee!_

_Okay, I'm okay now..._

"Y-You love me?!"

Draco smiled. He took my hands in his.

"Ginny...yes...I do...I do love you..."

"Then, that's all that matters then! I don't care what my ruddy brothers think or do! We love each other and that's what counts! if I have to kick Ron's rear again I'll do it! I'll do anything for you!"

"Ginny...no, you don't have to--"

"Don't you understand, Draco? With you, I feel secure...I feel I can do anything...I feel I can be myself, and that's okay 'cause that's all that counts..." I interrupted Draco by placing a hand in his cheek.

"Ginny, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"More than anything in the world...I mean this should be fun, don't you think?!"

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, in a way...if you say so..."

"Well, then...say it..."

"Ginny... would you do me the honors to be my girlfriend?"

"Umm...let me think...this is a tough question...very tough indeed..."

For the first time...I heard Draco actually _laughing._

_The end of the World is here..._

_But what a beautiful ending..._

_Like music to my ears, hmmm..._

"Yes! I'll be your girlfriend!"

"I love you..." he smiled placing both hands on each side of my cheeks.

"I love you too..." I smiled back.

And we kissed, probably the bestest kiss we've ever had!

_Sigh. I just love how he seems to know how to turn me into melting butter..._

Yup. The best kiss ever! Probably because this time it was not a lust kiss...this was a kiss full of love and only that...just pure love...

----------------------------------------------

The next day nobody had to wake me. I was in such a great mood not even my git of a brother could bring me down and if he tried, I'll just tell him to bugger off.

I had my breakfast and kept on looking at the Slytherin table. Draco was talking with Blaise. He now and then gave me one of his sweet smiles. I smiled back every now and then also.

I went to my first class but not before I mouthed an "I love you" to Draco.

He smiled and mouthed "Me too" as I dissapeared out of the Great Hall.

---

I was trying not to dooze off in History of Magic, kinda hard obviously with Proffessor Binns and his very boring voice. I began to wonder if you could kill someone twice...

The bell rang.

_Ah, bless that bell..._

I put my books back on my backpack and walked out of the classroom.

I was making my way to the next class Charms, when I turned a corner to my right and heard someone calling me.

I stopped and turned around, I looked at the door that was close to my left. I smiled and walked toward it, I opened it slowly and looked inside just to see darkness.

"Draco?" I whispered inside the dark room.

Next thing I know I've been pulled by the wrist inside the dark room and I'm pinned in the wall by someone.

I smiled.

"Dra--" his lips pushed against mine hungrily, I respond with the same urgency.

He starts touching me everywhere and I moaned.

Suddenly I felt something hard on my crotch. I widened my eyes and smirked against the kiss.

I pulled out and looked at him in the darkness.

"Is that your wand in your robe's pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I giggled.

"Gin..." he said in a husky voice.

I tried to look at his eyes but I couldn't. True, the room was dark but you could always almost see his eyes 'cause they're so translucent and they're always twinkling, but today they weren't...I couldn't see them...so I think his eyes were getting darker by each minute...and I knew just what that meant...hmm...today Draco was feeling a little...you know...mm! Hahaha, well you understand!

"Draco...I...I...just...don't feel ready right now...you see...I'm still...virgin..."

Draco chuckled. "I see..."

"Don't laugh at me! It's not even funny..."

"Sorry...look, it's okay. I mean...I'll never push you to do something you don't want to do..."

"Thank you, really I appretiate it very much..."

Draco sighed. "Well, I guess it's me and Sheryl then..."

I burst out laughing.

"Have fun."

"Sure, see ya later then..." he kissed me and left the room.

--------------------------------------

A month have passed and our relationship was getting stronger everyday, we're having our "encounters" more frecuently and it's getting quite hard for him to do no more than snogging me...to be honest, it's the same story on the other side. I know I told him I'm not ready but the truth is, I'm more than ready...I just don't want to 'cause I know if my parents ever found out they'll be so upset. Mum married virgin and she always encouraged me to follow the same example...now that I think about it...maybe that's probably the reason why I have so many brothers...

I laughed as I walked out of the Great Hall and was on my way to the Gryffindor tower.

And then, I once again found myself been pulled to another empty classroom.

I was getting so used to it I already knew where to put my hands and what to do.

He kissed my neck hungrily, I sighed and let him more space.

He slowly licked my ear and set butterfly kisses in my jawline.

I moaned as I took off his cloak.

He did the same with mine.

I took off his Slyherin sweater and so did he with my Gryffindor one.

The heat was increasing so much I literaly felt how my body turned hotter.

He undid the buttons of my blouse and began to massage my breasts as he kissed my lips passionately.

I couldn't take it anymore...

_I wanted him so badly..._

_I just couldn't wait any longer..._

_Forgive me, mum..._

_Times change anyways..._

"Draco..." I moaned.

"Hmm?" he answered while he kept on setting butterfly kisses from my neck all the way to my chest.

"I'm ready..."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N Woot! I'm done! 3:42 a.m o.O God, I need to go to bed xD Lol! Well, here you go and wait for the next chapter 'cause that's the climax of this story! ;) So, the more reviews I get the faster I write the next chapter and the faster I upload it and so the faster you read it and finally know what's going to happen! xD Lol! Anyways see ya -yawn- Gotta catch some beauty sleep xD See ya!**

**Forsaken18- Thank you very much! Hope you like it! **

**KeeperofthePineNeedles- Gah! I updated...as soon as I could! lol! xD**

**Diger- Lol! Sorry! Cliffies rock! Woot! Here's the chapter 8th, hope you liked it!**

**tmr114- Lol! If you say so...thanks:) **


	9. Make A Difference

**What's Good For Me**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 9: "Make A Difference"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor I wish to...um, though I wouldn't mind been Sheryl...hmmm...touching Draco's tra la la...-drools- Erm, sorry...hormons...**

**A/N Well people, get ready! Put on your seatbelts! 'Cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride! Bumpy but exotic! Wild! Naughty or like Christina Aguilera's song "Dirrrty!" lol! xD Get ready, this is the climax of the story, the moment you all psychotic pervs have been waiting for! (I include myself in the group xD lol) Erm, well kids, mommy's not gonna keep ya'll waiting no more, m'kay? So, here it is! Hope you enjoy it!! ;) And please people try not to get yo hands inside yo pants! xD ZOMG! LOL!**

**Summary: Ginny is tired of getting hurt by many boys, but what happens when the last she thought would sure hurt her, instead makes her feel...good.**

* * *

_"First time, I thought but I didn't do it_

_Last time, that's when I really blew it_

_So this time, I'm gonna do it different_

_'Cause I know, I know, I know._

_If I put everything I have into it_

_Eventually,I'm gonna get _

_What's good for me"_

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore...

_I wanted him so badly..._

_I just couldn't wait any longer..._

_Forgive me, mum..._

_Times change anyways..._

"Draco..." I moaned.

"Hmm?" he answered while he kept on setting butterfly kisses from my neck all the way down to my chest.

"I'm ready..."

Draco suddenly stopped kissing my stomach and stood up straight as he stared into my eyes.

"Did you just said what I think you did?!" Draco said with a surprising voice.

"I did...I am...ready..."

"Gin...are you sure about this?"

"I am, I do want it--" I reached my hand down his pants but he stopped me and took my hand in his.

"Wait, no...not here. I want your first time to be special, not in an empty dark classroom!" Draco chuckled.

"Then, where?"

"It's a secret..." Draco smirked in the darkness.

"Draco..." I said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be just fine. We won't get in any trouble at all!"

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me" Draco smiled.

And something in me made me trust him as I smiled back at him.

"I trust you."

His smile widened and he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Allright then, just wait for me at the entrance of the Great Hall at midnight, okay?"

"Okay..."

"See you tonight then...I need to get to my common room and you too..."

"Yeah...see you then..." I smiled and gave him a peck.

"Bye, love you" Draco exited the dark classroom but not before turning around and flashing a beautiful smile at me.

"Bye..." I stood right there, dazzled.

_Merlin, how I love him! And tonight I'm going to be his..._

_I can't believe it..._

_I'm already getting nervous..._

_Erm, I guess it's allowed to panic when it's going to be your first time and if your parents found out, you know you'll be already six feet underground! _

_Gosh! But I just can't help it!_

_Blast this hormons!_

_Hm..though I'm not that sure mum's story about marrying virgin could be completly true...I know mum, and she...well, she doesn't seem to be that kind of person..._

_Bless my momma..._

_But I know you weren't virgin when you married pop._

I laughed a bit about my thoughts as I came inside the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the common room. I went to my room and leave my backpack there and once again I walked out of the room and went downstairs and out of the portrait to the Great Hall and had supper.

-------------------------------------------

As I ate I couldn't stop thinking about what's going to happen tonight and what does Draco has under his sleeves_...hmmm, what is he planning...not that I don't trust him...but still..._

I looked over at the Slytherin table and he was looking at me.

I flashed him a grin which he replied with one of his gorgeous smirks.

_Oh my goodness! He just knows my weakness! Damn him! _

I tried to concentrate on my supper but I would look at his table here and then.

Finally, I finished and we both exchanged looks and I smiled and mouthed at him "See you tonight" as he nodded in return, then I left.

----------------------------------------------

I was prepairing myself for the night I took a nice long hot bath, I combed my hair , then with my wand did a quick drying spell, I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror...I was kinda tired of this plain red hair...I wanted something special for tonight...hmm! I know!

"_Ricci_" I said as I pointed once again my wand at my hair and suddenly my straight strands of hair turned into feasty curly ones.

I smiled evilly as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Nice, Gin, nice."

I tied my bath robe and came out of the bathroom to my room, I walked to my trunk and opened it to see what I could put on.

_...hmm...this dress looks nice..._

I stared at a chocolate brown dress Loretta had given me for Christmas. I have to admit, the girl has taste...so I put it on and looked for some brown sandals I could match the dress with.

I put them on and once again stared at myself in the mirror.

"Not bad Ginny...now, what else? Oh! Make-up" I looked in my trunk for some powder and lipgloss. I always love to wear natural make-up, nothing extravagant.

I looked at the clock that was on my bedside and saw that it read 11:55 p.m.

"Time to go..." I sighed. "Okay, Gin...you'll be fine...you'll rock..." I turned around and walked out of the room and downstairs to the common room.

Suddenly I stopped dead in track...I had to...

_Oh...shite..._

There, in front of the fireplace, stood my git of a brother...

"And where do you think you're going?!"

I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question..."

"It is none of your concern,Ronald..."

He looked at me and stood there eyeing me from head to toe.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?"

"And what if I am?!"

"I thought...that I told you...I don't want you with that prat--"

"You're not my dad to tell me what to do and what to not"

"I AM YOUR BLOODY BIG BROTHER, DAMMIT!!!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FART WHAT YOU ARE!"

Once again, here we were yelling at each other at the top of our lungs.

"I'M GONNA TELL MUM AND DAD! I'M GONNA SEND THEM AN OWL!"

"THEN BE MY GUEST!!!" I simply said.

"ALLRIGHT THEN! I WILL! RIGHT NOW!" Ron ran upstairs.

"FINE!" I yelled back at him as I exited the common room.

I walked toward the Great Hall thinking a bit more about what just happened.

_He's just kidding...he won't do it...would he???_

Suddenly, I got scared...

_What if he does?! What would I tell mum?! Gosh! What would I tell dad?!!!_

_Oh bloody hell, Merlin's beard help us all..._

I turned the left corner and now I was in front of the huge door of the Great Hall where Draco was anxiously waiting for me.

As soon as he saw me, his expression changed in three different ways in less than ten seconds.

First he smiled, then he looked at me starting from my toes up to my face and raised a perfect eyebrow, then he licked his lips.

I smiled evilly back at him and pulled him into a hug and a passionate kiss which he answered in the same way.

"You're late" he said teasing.

"Sorry 'bout that, had to tell my git of a brother to bugger off..."

"I see" Draco chuckled. "That's a lovely dress you're wearing...reminds me of chocolate..." the last part he whispered it in my ear.

"Then I'm a strawberry bathe in chocolate." I smiled.

"Mmmm, you're making me take a bite out of you right now, right here..."

I giggled. "Well then, shall we go?"

"Sure" he said as he took my hand in his and lead the way.

----

We walked to the dungeons and entered deep down them, until we were in a place I didn't actually knew...although I only knew Snape's classroom, I didn't even knew where the Slytherin's common room was...I knew it was in the dungeons but that's just pretty much about it.

"Come on, I'll show you something, no other Gryffindor knows...maybe you'll be the first one..." He left my hand and walked in front of me.

At that time I took myself the liberty to check out what he was wearing. He had a green turtleneck jumper (_so Slytherin...typical..._) and some black troussers, he let his hair down, no gel no nothing and he looked so ridiculously handsome like that...I slowly lowered my attention to his backside and more lower...hmmm_...very nice..._very nice, indeed...

He suddenly stopped walking when he realized I wasn't listening to a thing he was saying.

"Gin?"

"Huh?! What?!" I suddenly came out of my trance.

"...Are you checking me out?" Draco smirked.

"And what if I am, Mr. Malfoy? Can't your own girlfriend check you out?" I said in a mock tone with my hands on my waist.

"No, no, go ahead...be my guest" Draco winked at me as he continued on walking.

I was lost again when he once again stopped and I took myself out of the trance and looked right in front of me.

"Is that? Is this, what I think it is?" I asked looking at the relief of snakes on the stone wall.

"Indeed, this is the entrance to the Slytherin common room"

"Hmm, nice...it's so...Slytherin-ish" I said checking out the snakes that were tangled all around each other.

Draco chuckled.

"Is this where you wanted...?"

"No, no it's near but...no, are you mad?! If they see you there, they'll kill me!"

"I know, that's why I asked! For one second I thought you had lost it right there..."

"No. It's this way, come..." Draco once again took my hand and lead me to the right side; we turned a corner to the right and then to the left.

"Here..." we entered to a dark hall which was very narrow.

"Spooky..."

"True, noone in Slytherin has entered here 'cause they are too afraid of it...so much for Slytherin pride...scary cats..."

I laughed as I felt Draco pulling out his wand.

"_Lumos Maxima_" the hall quickly was clearer and you could almost see the end.

"Draco...what is that?" I pointed at the end of the hall.

"You'll see..." Draco smile evilly.

_I am not liking this..._

We finally reached the end and in front of us stood a big statue of a huge snake.

"Is that a...basilisk?"

"Indeed"

"Wow" I stared at it hypnotized for a few second, though it was a bit scary, I must admit it was beautiful. The snake was made out of pure stone and it had huge fangs made from a pearly white material...maybe marble...it had only one front fang though...

"Draco, it's missing the right front fang"

"I know" he said while he started looking in his pocket for something.

I looked at him very curious.

"Aha!" he took a large piece of pearly white stone.

"Is that the missing fang?"

"Uh huh, stay back Gin..."

And so I did. I saw Draco taking a few steps closer to the statue and putting the missing fang in it's place, I heard a low but clear "click" as I saw him taking a few steps backwards.

Nothing happened for a minute.

"Draco..."

"Shh...watch..."

And I obligued...then, it happened. Slowly the basilik statue began to move forward, then it move to our left; revealing behind it a door.

I gaped at what was happening and looked at Draco who was proudly smiling.

"It's a door! How did you...?"

"In my fourth year I wanted to investigate this hall and I was the only brave one enough to do so and I found this statue in the end and I knew it had a purpouse there, so I stared at it for a few minutes and saw that it was missing a front fang and so I started searching on the floor until I finally found it I put it back in it's place and, this is what happened..." Draco said proudly.

"Amazing...can I..? Can we...?" I walked to the door.

"Sure. Go ahead, turn the knob"

I slowly turned the doorknob and gasped as I saw the room right in front of me.

"Bloody hell, Draco...it's beautiful!"

The room was a bedroom, it had a four poster king sized bed with silky green and silver sheets and courtains, it had a fireplace to it's right with a mini common room and a few books, two green victorian cherry wood chairs stood in front of the fire place. To the left there was another door which Ginny guessed it could only lead to a bathroom.

"This room it's amazing! Wonder who was the owner of it?"

"I have a theory already: I'm thinking it belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself" Draco walked inside the room closing and locking the door behind him as he too looked around the room as if he hadn't seen it already a million times.

"Salazar Slytherin?! Good heavens! And nobody knows about this?!"

"Apparently not, not even Snape I think..."

"Wow...it's a very wonderful room...if it really was his...he really had good taste..though the green and silver...oh what the heck am I saying?! You Slytherins with your green and silver!"

"You Gryffindorks with your red and gold!"

I gasped. "Gryffindorks, huh? Am I a Gryffindork too?" I walked toward him putting my hands around his neck.

"Yes...'cept you're _my_ Gryffindork..." he put his hands on my hips as he smirked.

"Oh, I see..." I pulled him closer to me and kissed him.

"If this was indeed the bedroom of Salazar Slytherin...he probably is tossing and turning in his grave..."

I laughed. "Why's that?"

"Because of a Slytherin snogging a Gryffindor..."

"Then may he toss and turn all he wants 'cause I'm not leaving you..."

"Me neither..."

"I love you, Draco..."

"I love you too, Ginny..." he bent over and kissed me very softly and gently as he has never done before.

I felt shivers up my spine 'cause I knew it would happen. I sense a different emotion in him...the way he gently touched my body.

I felt his hand on the inside of my thigh and suddenly I went tense. He pulled out from the kiss and stared at me.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing...I just..."

I couldn't tell him I was having second thoughts about this...

"Ginny...Gin, look at me. Look, I won't force you if you don't want to do it...I love you Gin...and I'll wait for you as long as it takes..." his stare made me make up my mind. I smiled and took his hand and I put it in one of my breasts.

"I want it...I'm ready...I'm just a bit nervous..."

Suddenly his eyes turned a bit darker and he grunted.

"I'll be nice and gentle, I promise..." he bent over and again kissed me.

I responded to his kiss and he started to slowly let his hands wonder the insides of my dress.

Our body temperature increasing and the kiss becoming more passionate by each second. I almost couldn't take it anymore, I felt like I was going to burst!

He slowly let the straps of the dress fall from my shoulders as he gently kissed them. He kissed my neck as I reached the zipper on the back of the dress and let it fall completly to the floor. He paused and looked at my body for a few minutes and smiled.

"You are so beautiful, Ginny..." he said in a husky voice as he again captured my lips with his.

All of a sudden, we were fighting furiously with our clothes (for me the rest of cloth I got left) and in less than three minutes we were both exposed to each other.

We walked to the bed and he gently laid me on the pillow.

We started to kiss as I gentle passed my hand through his golden hair. He moaned in my mouth as I bit his bottom lip and lower my hands to his buttocks.

He pulled out and smirked at me. "Ginny, you naughty girl..."

"Am I?" I teased him as I grabbed his buttocks and pinched them softly.

He licked his lips and then started to tease me also. First he started to suck my ears then he lowered to my neck and gently sucked on it for a few minutes...then he went lower to my collarbone and finally to my chest. He cupped my breast with his right hand and put it in his mouth. I gasped and arched my back as pleasure overflowed throught my body.

He did amazing things, such amazing things...I never thought he'd be this good...I gasped once again as he left my right breast and went to the other. He massaged the other very gently and I felt each time more aroused.

I dug my fingernails on his back and whimpered. I just couldn't take it anymore...

"D-Draco...do it...do it now...please...make me yours..." I begged him.

He stared at me, his eyes bright with a serious look on his face.

"Ginny...are you sure about this? Do you really want it? We still have time to--"

I put my forefinger on his lips. "Shhh, no darling...I'm ready...make love to me..." I circled my slender legs around his torso and arched myself to him as I captured his lips with mine softly.

He kissed me back and obliged as I suddenly felt how he gently entered me. I dug my nails on his back as I felt a single tear ran through my cheek. He felt it and pulled out as he stared at me with concerned.

"Ginny, are you allright?!"

I whimpered in return 'cause my voice seemed to be lost in my throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gin...I...I...!" he started to kiss me everywhere in my face.

"It's okay...please...Draco..."

He stared at me for a few seconds then he started to move.

I then inmediatly felt the pain go away and I embraced a new sensation.

I opened my mouth to moan uncontrollably while I heard Draco grunt with each thrust.

Minutes later I joined in and I was also moving, trying to follow his rhythm.

Sounds of love-making filled the whole room as our sweaty bodies met by each movement.

"Faster...faster..." I breathed in his ear as he obliged and went a little more faster.

I closed my eyes as I felt I was about to explode in oblivion...I couldn't hold it any longer...

"Dra-Draco...I'm...I'm coming..." I snapped open my eyes as the sensation came to me.

Draco gave one last thrust and stayed inside, his whole body trembling as he groaned and I made the loudest cry of pleasure.

He collapsed on top of me, tired. Both breathing hard from exhaustion.

I smiled as I caressed his back and he nuzzled my neck.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

And just like that, we fell asleep.

-----------

I opened my eyes and as I looked around I didn't recognized the place I was...

"What the--?!" I suddenly felt a pain between my legs.

I smiled when I remembered the events of last night.

I tried to move but strong arms embraced me, I looked up to see a sleeping Draco.

I smirked and admired him in his sleep.

_He looks like an angel...how much I love him..._

I tried to untangled myself from him without trying to wake him up, but it was too late...

He sighed and looked down at me as he smiled.

"Hey there..." he mumbled.

"Morning love" I smiled back at him as I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Where were you going?"

"To the loo"

"Ah...I don't wanna let go of you!" he smirked faintly as he closed his eyes once again.

"Draco, come on! I need to go to the loo!" I tried to pushed him playfully.

"Allright, allright then...if you must..." he realeased me from his embrace and stared at me as I got up from bed and went to the loo.

I closed the door behind me and turned around as I admire the bathroom while I sat down in the toilet.

"This is so beautiful..."

The bathroom was all made of green marble. In the center a huge bathtub was calling at me so dearly. I smiled and got up. I opened the keys and let the water ran until it filled the bathtub. I got inside, careful not to slipped while taking the stairs. I sat in the bathtub as I smiled to myself.

"Ah, this is life..." I sighed.

I closed my eyes as I let myself enjoy this few minutes of glory and peace.

Suddenly, I heard the door been opened and closed, I felt someone coming inside the bathtub as he stood in front of me.

I felt his lips on my neck then on my lips. I kissed him with the same gentleness as I felt his hands cupping my breasts.

"Draco..."

"Hm?"

"Not now...I need to go..."

I opened my eyes to see a sad face on him.

"Oh..."

"Aww! I'm sorry love, maybe later today?" I winked at him.

He smirked.

"Allright then..."

"But before that, let me bathe you..." I said in a teasing tone.

"Oh?"

I made him sit down and looked for the sponge beside the bathtub's keys. I carefully passed the sponge on his back, then on his chest...

"Hmmm...I'm quite enjoying this..." he said smirking as he closed his eyes.

"Me too..." I said as I lowered the sponge to a certain area.

He snapped open his eyes and stared at me as I did the same.

"Don't cook the food if you're not gonna eat it, love" He teased.

I laughed heartily as I bathe myself and we both got out of the bathtub.

He wrapped a towel around me as we both got dressed.

"Well, I have to go...see you later?"

"Allright" he nodded.

"Okay..." suddenly I got a bit shy and turned around to leave, but then he stopped me by grabbing my wrist with his hand and turned me around to look at him.

He captured my lips hurriedly with his and kissed me with desperate passion.

We pulled out. He gave me a peck and blew my lips as he smiled. "See you around"

I was dazzled. So I just mumbled a "Sure" and closed the door behind me, running as fast as I could to the Gryffindor tower.

-------

I was finally there and as I came inside the portrait I took the stairs but stopped 'cause somebody called my name. I turned around to see Harry and Hermione standing beside the fireplace like always.

"What's up?" I said as casual as I could, trying to sound as I had slept the whole night in my bedroom.

"I think...is not my place to ask but...where were you?! We were worried about you!" Hermione said turning a shade of pink. I guess she thought my Weasley temper would fell on her. Since I wasn't in any mood to argue at all and since it was her asking and not my git of a brother, I just shrugged.

"Around...what? Something wrong?"

They both looked at each other and then looked at me.

"I think you should go to Dumbledore's office, right now and found out for yourself..." this time it was Harry who spoke.

"Allright then..." I walked pass them and out of the portrait.

--------

I was finally in front of the huge oak doors, I paused for a moment waiting to hear something from the other side but nothing...so I gently knocked on the door.

"Ah. Please, do come in..."

I opened the door and first saw Professor Dumbledore smiling at me.

Then, I looked around the room and to my surprise; there, sitting on a couch were my mum and dad. Ron, Fred and George were beside them. They were looking at me, I turned around as I felt my face grew hotter. Then, my eyes widened as I saw who was the other person standing in the other side of the room...

"Dr-Draco?" I was shocked, I didn't know how to react.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N ZOMG! O.O What's gonna happen?! Dun dun dun DUN! There's only one way to find out and that's for you to read the 10th and last chapter of this story...-sniff- Alas, it's the end...I feel sad :(**


	10. What's Good For Me

**What's Good For Me**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 10: "What's Good For Me"**

**Disclaimer: -sighs- -gets angry- I DON'T OWN NOTHING! NADA! OK?! JK ROWLING DOES! -leaves muttering something about JKR been the 3rd richest woman in England while she's just a teenage college gurl stuck in a small island-**

**A/N Hey mates! Look! Here's the "thang", heheh...I had this chapter written on a notebook a long time ago but the thing was that the notebook misteriously disappeared and I was like a maniac trying to find it but I got tired of looking for it so I wrote what I remember (which was not much so I wrote the whole chappie again! --' ) . Now, **_**this **_**chapter is completly different from the one that I had to rewrite again 'cause guess what?! I FOUND THE NOTEBOOK!!! Yay!!! I was talking to my best friend yesterday and I was looking for some dvds when I looked under them, THERE SHE WAS THE LITTLE DEVIL!!! Heheheh...well, here's the 10th and...-sniff- and...-sniff- -tear tear-...AND LAAAAAASSST CHAAAPTEEERR!!!! -cries hysterically- of my cute story! What's Good For Me! Hope you like it! Bye!**

**Summary: Ginny is tired of getting hurt by many boys, but what happens when the least of them that she thought would sure hurt her instead makes her feel...good.**

* * *

_"Yeaaaahhhhh,oh oh,_

_I'm gonna do it, do it,_

_I know, I know, First time_

_I thought it but I didn't do, _

_Last time that's when I really blew it,_

_I'm gonna do it different 'cause I know,_

_I'm gonna get what's good for me..."_

* * *

"Dr-Draco?" I was shocked, I didn't know how to react.

_Why in the bloody hell was Draco there?! Oh no...don't tell me Ron..._

I glared at my brother with such loathing that I thought I saw a hole right between his eyes.

_Oh! He did it! I know he told mum and dad! And I know that ProfessorDumbledore_ _has to know something also!!!! Grrrr! Oh, I hate him so much!!! He just keeps on ruining everything for me!!! Now mum and dad will punish me! Thank you very much Ronald!_

My thoughts were pushed aside as someone cleared his throat.

"Well, as you clearly see your daughter is allright. But, what I haven't understand is why did you asked me to send for Mister Malfoy here...?" Professor Dumbledore started.

"Well, we just wanted to ask both Gin and him a question..." Mrs. Weasley said

_She's smiling...oh she' smiling, not good, not good...oh ruddy hell...deep breaths Gin, DEEP...BREATHS!!!_

"Ginny, dear...is it true what your brother told us twenty minutes ago when we arrived here? Is it true that you and this...this boy are a couple?"

_Uh oh, I'm fucked!_

"Well?..."

_Oh bloddy hell! Oh dear! Oh Merlin's beard, help me!!!_

Suddenly I felt a hand taking mine and I looked up to see Draco with a look of determination.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, it is true...Ginny and I...are boyfriend and girlfriend..."

Mum's smile faded and looked at me.

"Ginny?"

I just kept looking at her.

_Oh no...what if I say it's true?! What would happen?! Daddy's not going to be happy! Oh Merlin! A little help here?!_

"Ginny? I'm asking you a question?" Mum said with a warning tone.

I looked at my mum, then at my dad, then at my brothers and at Professor Dumbledore...finally I looked into the blue/gray eyes of my love. He smiled at me and his look said to me that I must say the truth.

_I cannot take it anymore!!! I have to say it! I have to scream what my heart tells me to do!!!_

"Yes! Yes! I am Draco's girlfriend! I am! and I'm not ashame of it! On the contrary! I am happy about it! I love him! Yes! I love Draco Malfoy very much! And whatever you think of me or him! I don't give a ruddy hell! 'Cause our love is what counts in the end!" I yelled at the top of my lungs crying.

Everybody was shocked except for Professor Dumbledore of course who just kept on smiling...I wonder why?...

"But...Ginny, dear...he's a...a Malfoy..." dad said in a sad tone.

"Please, dear--" mum started.

But then again, someone cleared his throat and spoke.

"If I dare interrupt, I just got to say that Draco's personality here was only an act to just make his father proud. He is not the child all of you remember, underneath that mask was his true self, waiting to finally be free." Dumbledore gave a smile while his eyes as always, twinkled.

"You knew?! H-how?!" Me and Draco asked shock.

_What am I saying?! Duh! He's Dumbledore! The greatest wizard of all ages!_

"So...he is not a bad boy as they all think he is?!" mum asked in a surprise tone.

"Indeed, if I may tell. Draco is one of the best students that Hogwarts had in years and he is also kind and if I might add, a true gentleman!" Dumbledore got near to where me and Draco were standing and put a hand on Draco's shoulder as Draco smiled at him.

"Thanks, Professor"

"Fake! It's all a fake!" Ron yelled gaping.

"Get a bloody grip, Ronald! Besides, are you saying that Professor Dumbledore is a liar?!" I yelled back.

Ron opened his mouth to protest but closed it again.

"I thought so" I said in a warning tone.

"Wow, a Weasley with a Malfoy...I thought I never see the day coming..." Fred whispered in George's ear.

"Tell me about it, let's put it this way! At least we got to whoop his arse before leaving school!"

Both nodded in agreement and looked up to see their mother walked toward their sister.

"Do you really love him...?"

I looked at Draco then smiled and looked at my mother's eyes.

"Yes, mum...I do."

"And you, Draco...do you love my daughter?"

"Yes I do, mam...with all my heart" Draco smiled.

My mother smiled. "Allright! It's settle then!"

"B-But—" dad and Ron said.

"No buts, dear!"

Draco walked toward my father.

"Sir, I love your daughter. I never had the intentions to hurt her and if I do, you're allow to put my head on a plate!"

My dad chuckled at his statement.

"Besides, my love. We're talking here about our daughter's hapiness, this is all about what's good for her! Isn't that right, dear?!"

"Yes, what's good for me!" I smiled happily.

My dad looked at my mum then at me and Draco...he smiled...I guess me and Draco reminded him of his Hogwarts years when he was boyfriend with mum. He sighed and nodded.

"Allright, you have my permission"

"Yes dear, you may be a couple...my baby's sure growing up..." mum said as her eyes watered.

"Aw, mum! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! And thank you, dad!" I hugged them both.

"But on one condition: No intimate relations! Not until you get marry...if you do..." dad said.

We looked at each other and we both were blushing hard.

"Dad!" I said as I punched him in his chest.

_Seriously...how embarrassing...-giggles- if only he knew..._

"Well, then there's no more to say then..."

"But dad!" Ron protested.

"Now, now Ron! You should be happy for your sister! And besides, you heard Dumbledore here! If the reason that you're against this is because you thought Draco was a mean lad, now you know it was all an act. Now...be a decent wizard and shake hands with him to forget all about it"

Ron thought about it for a minute but Draco smiled and he extended his hand to him, Ron reluctantly took it and shake it.

Draco looked at him and grinned as my brother also looked at him and changed his serious look to a smile.

_Oh my...bloddy hell...Merlin! Somebody hold me! I could faint now you know!_

"Well, I suppose we can gonow. Come along Fred, George" dad smiled at me.

"Bye Ginny dear, see you in three weeks!" mum hugged me.

"Bye mum, love you!"

"Bye Draco, take care of my baby" she hugged him.

Even though it surprised him, Draco hugged her back.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I will."

"Bye Ron dear, take care!"

"I will mum" Ron turned red when mum gave him a kiss.

Me and Draco try not to laugh.

Dad whistled, the car flew to Dumbledore's office window and opened it's door so that Fred, George, mum and dad could get in. They waved goodbye and in a few minutes they were gone and out of trace.

"Well, I guess you can return to your respective classes, see you at supper..." Dumbledore said.

We were about to go when Dumbledore stopped Ron.

"Wait there, Mr. Weasley. Can you please stay and do me a favor?"

Ron looked at us then at Dumbledore.

"Sure thing, Professor Dumbledore"

Me and Draco smiled at Professor Dumbledore and we mouthed "Thank you" as we opened the door and closed it behind us.

When we were out we started laughing hysterically.

"Wow! I can't believe it! Now I know miracles _do_ happen!" I laughed.

Without any warning, Draco carried me and spun me around.

"Ahhhh! Stop it, you're making me dizzy!" I said laughing.

"Oh really?!" he smirked and spun me harder.

"Ahhh! Stoooop!" I giggled harder.

Then he stopped and we still were laughing until we calmed ourselves and looked at each other's eyes...then I looked down. Draco put his hand in my chin and make me look at his eyes.

"What's a matter, Gin?" Draco asked confuse. "You should be happy!"

"I know...I am, I really am...but...mum told me something I totally forgot about..."

"What?"

" 'See you in 3 weeks'...I forgot we only have 3 more weeks of school and then...you're off...and I'll be in the seventh year..."

"Ginny...don't worry, I'll owl you and maybe we can meet in Hogsmeade on Halloween...and...maybe I can visit you at your house this summer and on Christmas...it's going to be difficult 'cause your brothers will be there trying to get a piece of my flesh but I don't care...I'll give them a piece of me if they want it, as long as I can see you, I don't care a single thing...nothing is more important than what you are to me, what you mean to me...I love you Ginny Weasley. I love you, and that means that I want to spend the rest of my ruddy life with you..."

I laughed at his comment of the "ruddy life" and smiled as my eyes watered and soon tears came falling down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb as he kissed my forehead.

"I wanna live the rest of my 'ruddy life' with you too...I love you Draco...I finally found what's good for me..." I smiled and got lost in his twinkling blue/gray eyes as I soothed his cheek.

Draco smiled too as he got closed to my face and kissed me softly and sweetly...

_Yup! I'm completely happy and I know I will always be once I'm out of Hogwarts and get marry with the man I love._

_And like this, I end my sad life to forever live in a new happy one. This is the end of my love story..._

_Or...is it?!_

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N Awe! How cute!!! THE END! 0.o -sniff- -cries hysterically- WHY?! OH WHY?! O well...that means more time for another new story!!! Yay! Well, hope you enjoyed my story while it lasted :( See you guys later! Bye! **

**For those who want a sequel say "AYE!" savii? Lol! **

**Credits**

**Forsaken18- Thank yous! Hope you enjoyed the story! **

**KeeperofthePineNeedles- Gah! Of all the reviewers I'm gonna miss you the most! Specially when trying to type well your penname! xD lol! Anyways, I just hope you liked the ending and well, I'm guessing you'll be one of the few who would like to see a sequel. Perhaps I'll do it, depends on the reviews telling me to do it, but I must warn you if I do, it's gonna be shorter than this one, maybe a five chapters story or something (hmm, or maybe like this one, who knows ;P ), 'cause I alredy have an idea flowing in my mind about how's gonna be the sequel to this. So, if not, I hope you stick around and read my other fan fics ;) So, see ya later mate and thanks for everything! **

**Diger- Lol! I like to leave it as a cliff, but hey! It's done! Finito! The end! No more cliffs! -smiles, the turns sad...then burst out crying hysterically-**

**TiffBored- OMG! Really?! :o Thank you! **

**FirePrincessofSlytherin17- Lol! Aw thank you! I'm glad you like it! What do you mean by "odd"? lol! Anyways! Thanks! **

**menageuntrio- Lol! Really?! Am I really that good with cliffies?! Yay! Thank you!**

**Kam- Aw, thank you! It's fun to know what she's thinking, doesn't it?! The mind of a Weaslette! :P lol!**

**Sarah- Yups! More's here! Plus the end! :'( Hope you liked it!**

**SoleilNoir- Aww, thanks! I like your penname!**

**ssmrrox- Yay! You came and read my story! :D I'm so glad you liked it! As much as I enjoyed yours...btw, when are you writing another one? **

**bob- -giggles- I like you! Thank you !**

**Nidawi- The last for the best :P Even though you wanted to extend it, I told you already why I would't. I still love you! Thank you for been such an excellent example for me and a special friend who has won my respect! I truly admire you through and through! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! :D **

**You know you love it and he loves you too whenever you "click it"...oh, come on! You know what I mean! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Click that beautiful and purpleish bottom!**


End file.
